


The Beard

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got a quick facebook prompt and wrote this based on the current Radio Times photos of Peter sporting his new beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beard

Sam arrived at the office after being on vacation for a fortnight. Malcolm, as was his usual routine, was already at his office working at his desk. As she walked in to bring him his coffee and a muffin, he was turned away from her tearing a strip off someone on his mobile. As she placed the cup on his desk, Malcolm hung up the phone and turned back to the open folder on his desk. It was then she got the first look at him in two weeks time. And it was one hell of a difference.

Malcolm, at first ignoring her as he went back to reading, finally realized she was staring at him. ‘You look as if I’m dribbling on myself or I’ve lost control of my rectum. What the fuck is wrong with you, Sam?’ She couldn’t speak at first, still stunned. ‘Are you going to just stand there until I need to get you sectioned or are you going to fucking tell me what’s wrong?’

‘You’re..’ She stumbled at first then finished. ‘You’re face!’

‘I grew a fucking beard.’ He glowered at her through his eyebrows as he went back to work. ‘You have seen men with beards before.’

‘But not you!’ Sam countered. 

‘Get the fuck over it, Sam.’ Malcolm growled.

‘Malcolm?’ She still stood there. 

‘What?’ Malcolm sighed with a hint of frustration and dropped his pen on the desk.

‘Is it… ‘ She bit her lip. ‘Is it soft?’

Malcolm arched an eyebrow at her. ‘Seriously?’

‘May I?’ She gestured touching it.

‘Get it over with.’ Malcolm sat back as Sam came around his desk and touched his beard. ‘Every fucking woman in this fucking building has touched it now. Happy?’

‘Very.’ Sam smiled in a dreamy state and left him to finally get back to work.


End file.
